Creatures of the Night
by Lady of Dreams2701
Summary: It's been six years since Bella was changed. The Cullens currently reside in Sequim, Washington. What happens when a new vampire family that feeds off of humans comes to town? First FanFic, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Creatures of the Night**

**Chapter One: Danger on the Horizon**

Hello, everyone in the wonderful land of Fan Fiction. This is my first attempt at a Fan Fic so please R&R. Oh, and I own nothing. Well, except my water bottle. P

_The atmosphere wasn't very appealing. The night was far too cold, too lonely, and far too dark. Clouds blocked the moon's lovely light as best as they could, and Linda couldn't see well. The street lights seemed to be flickering out. She could only feel, and that feeling was fear. The heavy air weighed down on her. It was suffocating. She walked quickly down the street. This involved walking past shops that were closed, food places that were no longer open. Everyone had left, they were in their homes. That was where Linda was trying to get to, yet her feet wouldn't move any faster. She was only a few blocks away. Linda cursed her car for being broken this day, and she cursed her boss for making her stay so late. Linda was afraid of the dark, she always had been, and she feared that she always would be. Fear, fear, fear. That was all she could do these days; being afraid was how she past the time. _

_Now Linda was walking around the corner. Her feet taking her down the street. She picked up her pace. She was almost there. She was almost in the safety of her own home. That was when Linda heard a noise in the alley beside her. Her head snapped up with curiousity. _It's just a cat, _she told herself, _stop being so afraid, Linda, it's just a cat. _Then she heard a growl from the alley. It was a quiet growl, but it was enough to tell her it was not a cat in the alley. Then there was another growl. It sounded like an animal, but it also sounded human. Linda's heart began to race, and she began to sweat. She couldn't move. She just stood at the alley's opening onto the street in fear. Then someone in the alley rose. Linda's heart skipped a beat, as she walked this man of the night walk towards her._

_Suddenly, adrenaline stepped into hypergear. Linda dropped her bag, and began to run. She took off her two inch heeled shoes, and threw them aside. She ran and ran, even though her muscles, bones, and every fiber of her being screamed in protest. She gasped for breath, but she couldn't slow down. Someone, or something, was behind her. She could hear their footsteps, and they were surprisingly unrushed. The monster may have even been bored. Linda stole a glance beside her, and she was shocked to find that no one was behind her. No one was chasing her. Linda slowed down, and doubled over, her whole body aching for air, and rest. _I am so ridiculous, _Linda thought to herself, _I probably just imagined that whole ordeal. I just lost my bag, and my shoes for nothing._ Linda considered going back, then decided against it. There was nothing in that bag besides a twenty, and some make-up. It would be easily replaced. Her heels weren't expensive, so it would be okay. Then Linda noticed something. _

_"Hello, Mrs. Long," a chilling female voice said. Linda looked up to see the most beautiful girl in the world. _

_"Who-Who are you?" Linda asked, even though it was a silly question indeed._

_"Why do you care?" The girl asked, her red irises shimmering under the moonlight. Linda was at a loss for words. She stuttered, and tried to walk backwards, until she tripped, and fell. Linda instead began to crawl, and the girl followed. "I take it my brother-in-law scared you? That would explain why you ran. I am confused though... why leave your bag behind? That was your only defense, and only self-preservation item. You don't have very many, as a human you do not think, so I'm so very curious as to why you left it behind? You could have also used it as a bargaining chip, you know. Bag for your life, and split. However,-"_

_"Leave me, or I'll scream," Linda threatened, her voice shaking. The girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_"What would be the point of that? No one would get here in time. I'm so hungry, too..." the girl trailed off as Linda stopped crawling backwards. The girl shivered once, and without any warning whatsoever, she bent down in the time it takes to blink, and ferociously bit Linda's neck. She never even had the chance to scream._

_Suddenly, other faces flashed into view. The face of the man in the alley, his wife the girl's sister, the wife's friend, the wife's friend's husband, the friend's husband's little sister, and her husband. All clearly, and each image detailed._

_"Alice..."_

_The faces were beautiful, yes. Yet villanous, and frightening, demanding, and sneaky, all these things in one._

_"Alice..."_

_They were dangerous, they were exquisite, and they had lovely personalities on the outside. It was a mask, Alice could see that. They were evil. They killed for their needs, and sometimes for their own pleasure. They were-_

_"Alice!"_

_-Vampires._

Alice snapped back to reality with a sharp intake of breath. She realized everyone in the room was staring at her. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella. Bella's face was fearful. She'd been anticipating danger ever since she was changed six years ago. It was a constant thing, she always needed to be reassured that everything was going to be okay. Alice leaned against Jasper for support. He stood next to her protectively, and very alert.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked, his calm tone masked his worry.

"Other vampires, they were in Port Angeles, I'm sure of it," Alice said, her eyes closed, and her head against Jasper's chest.

"Other vampires? Do they..." Bella gulped, always the nervous one.

Alice seriously considered assuring her they were vegitarion vampires, just to keep her sane. "Yes, they feed off humans."

"Why were they in Port Angeles? Where are they going?"

Alice pulled back her top lip over her teeth instinctively, "They were hungry."

"And where are they going, Alice?" Edward asked again.

Alice was silent for a moment. Then, she pulled away from Jasper's embrace, and answered.

"Sequim. They're coming here."

"Amelie? _Êtes-vous venir?" _Manon's voice called.

"_Oui, dans une minute."_ Amelie responded, speaking the sisters' native tongue fluently, and perfectly.

Amelie carefully folded the letter, and put it away in the envelope. She wrote the address perfectly, and put on a stamp. She closed her eyes, mentally editing the letter to Jona Long.

_Dear Mr. Jona Long,_

_My name is Sean Lohman. I am the one responsible for your wife's disappearance. Don't worry, it's not what you think. I am not holding her captive against her will. You see, Jona, it was her idea to get away in the first place. All those responsibilities to you, and your... not so wonderful children... let's just say it was too much on poor Linda. We are in Hawaii together, as we have been for what feels like beautiful years. I cherish every moment I spend with your wife because of how lovely she is. Very graceful, and might I add... flexible, yes? You don't have to worry, though. I'm taking wonderful care of her. Meals three times a day, the A/C on, and sun for fifteen minutes a day for Vitamin D exposure. My real question is at this point is this: Now that you know she is happy, safe, and healthy here with me... will you come to find her? If so, then why? Are you truly that selfish, Mr. Long? To kill her chances at a better life with your own wants, and needs? I would think that you would be less inflexible, Mr. Long, you are, after all, the monster that pushed her away, and into my own arms. I have so many questions for you, Mr. Long. So many questions I will most likely get to ask when you show up for Linda. _

_Until then..._

_Yours, John Long._


	2. Chapter 2

**Creatures of the Night**

**Chapter Two: Fear No One**

Hey, everyone, this is chapter two... Do R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, nor Eclipse, and I will not own Breaking Dawn either.

A/N- In the previous chapter, the letter was supposed to be signed "Sean Lohman", not John Long. Very sorry. Oh, and I do not speak French. My French is only from the magic of Google translater.

"Are they a threat to us, Alice?" Edward demanded. Alice shrugged, closing her eyes as she desperately tried to think. It was impossible, of course, when every two seconds someone asked her about the newcomers.

"I'm not sure. As far as I know, they don't have an idea that we're here." Alice responded.

"If they find us, will-" Edward began, but Jasper cut him off.

"Leave her alone, Edward. Can't you tell she's just trying to think?" Jasper said, Alice smiled at him greatfully. "Come on, Alice," Jasper said, taking her hand. The two exitted out the backdoor.

Edward sighed, and then he and Bella headed upstairs.

"What do you think will happen?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward shook his head, and carressed Bella's cheek. "I have no idea."

**Jona Long:**

Jona had just sat down at his desk when he noticed a letter sitting on it. He rubbed his eyes and picked the letter up, laying it before him. He was in his home office, and he was very tired. His wife had disappeared without a trace last night. Jona hoped she was all right, in a way that resembled a stranger who prayed for a good outcome for the victim of a kidnapping. Jona answered the police's questions, he got a nanny for the kids, and he went back to work. Mr. Long was an important business man. His job was the most important thing. Jona cared about money, too. He cared a lot about the money he was wasting while Linda was... where ever the hell she was.

Jona pulled a letter opener out of his drawer, and opened the letter. He took the paper out, unfolded it, and read it to himself. With every word, Jona became more and more angry. _Linda was with another man? _He thought angrily. _What could I have possibly done wrong?_ Jona picked up the phone angrily. He planned to call the cops, and tell them where she was, and all about the letter. _Guess your little vacation's over, isn't it, Linda? _Jona thought, even though Sean Lohman had only said they were in Hawaii. No place specific in Hawaii. Jona sighed, and just before he began to punch in the numbers required to contact the detective, the power went out. Jona cursed, rising to open the curtains so the moon, and the stars could provide a little bit of light. He then made his way to the closet in which he kept a battery powered lantern, and turned it on. He made his way back into his office... where a beautiful girl sat in his chair.

Jona set down the lamp on the filing cabinet. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

However the girl was silent. She just kept sitting there, reading the letter.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jona said, outraged.

"Obviously. It is your office, isn't it?" The girl said. Then she gestured to Sean Lohman's letter. "My sister is quite curious... what are you planning to do with 'Sean Lohman's' information?"

"That is my business, now I demand that you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!"

The girl smiled, and then she shrugged. "Depends on how you define breaking and entering. I simply slipped in through your back door. If you don't want a stranger coming over, you should consider locking it. To answer your first question, my name is Manon. We will get to the 'what are you doing here?' part. That, or you will realize it with time."

"Well, Manon, it is still illegal to come into a house uninvited!"

"It is?" She asked, casually. "There are just so many laws in America... I simply can't keep track of them all... Further, what are you planning to do? Your being happy now, and all. Will you fetch her, Mr. Long?" Manon asked, leaning against one the filing cabinets.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes. I will find her, and bring her back here. Now I demand that you leave this place right this very second."

"I'm growing tired of your pointless demands, Jona Long. Now I must inquire further... why would you do something like this? She is happy now, after all."

"She has responsibilities to her family!"

"A family she obviously wants no part in anymore."

"She made a commitment!"

"She backed out of that commitment, people do it all the time."

"That is besides the point! She has a job, she has responsibilities. Linda is an adult, she knows this!"

"So you will in fact ruin her happiness over your own wants and needs, correct?"

"Yes! Wait..."

Manon sighed, clearly disappointed. "Well, that answers that. It would have been nicer if you had thanked the Lord that she was alive, and let her be. Then if you went onto change the error of your ways... things would've worked out beautifully. All because of a lie..."

"A lie? What are you talking about?" Mr. Long demanded.

Manon rolled her eyes. "This letter," Manon held it up for him, "Is from my sister, Amelie. Your wife, Linda, is not in Hawaii. She is dead, Amelie killed her on her walk home last night from work. I would have sent you the body in the mail, however we burned it this morning, so I'm afraid there isn't a body left."

"What?" Mr. Long stopped, "You lie! She- the letter- Sean Lohman-"

"All of it is fake. Sean Lohman does not exist, your wife is ash, and the letter was written by Amelie. I am the one who brought it to you. I have been waiting for you to read it, so I could ask what you would do about it. Now that I know... well, you are a waste of air, Mr. Long. I will have no regrets in killing you. The story will be that you hung yourself in this office. You killed your wife, and you were so tormented by your actions on a meer assumption of her infidelity, that you had to take your own life. You had to be with her in the after." Manon began walking towards him slowly. Mr. Long's heart began to race.

"You are just a girl... I am a powerful man... I can... I can..."

"You can what? You probably shouldn't judge me so quickly, either. 'Just a girl' is a bad way of saying something, I might add. You see, I've become a little bit of a feminist over the years. I take phrases like that offensively." Manon said. Swiftly, Manon tripped him. She was quiet, fast, and graceful, Jona could see that. "Good by, Mr. Long..."

She said, and then abruptly lifted him up. She tightened the noose around his neck, and tied it to fan effortlessly. Mr. Long kicked it protest, he tried to get down, but his lungs were beginning to hurt. Jona gasped out strangled words-

_"You... bitch... You... wait..."_

Then he was gone.

Manon stepped up to his corpse, and smiled. "You should've known from the beginning, Mr. Long... We vampires... We fear no one."

**Edward Cullen:**

Edward didn't know how dangerous this new coven was. He didn't care, either. Gently, he stroked Bella's hair, deep in concentration. Bella turned her head, and smiled at him.

"Everything will be all right, Edward. You'll see," she said. Edward smiled, brushing his lips against her's.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she murmurred.

And love conquers all... right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Creatures of the Night**

**Chapter Three: Newcomers' Arrival**

**Edward Cullen:**

Edward sat in his desk with his head resting against his hand. He wasn't bored, or tired. He was simply impatient. On any other day, he could've put up with the glances, the thoughts, the gossip, and whispers from the students around him. However, now that new vampires were coming, and these new vampires could be dangerous... Well, Edward just felt like picking up a car and throwing it. Edward sighed as the teacher's voice droned on. He thought about Bella, and he pictured her just the way she used to be when she was human. He imagined her with her long brown hair, warm skin, her smell, the lovely, consistent heart beat...

"...Oh, and further, we will be welcoming more new students tomorrow..."

Edward's head snapped up. The teacher had his full attention now.

"One of their names is Coralie d'Allemagne, and her... sister's ex-husband's brother, Jacques Thibaud will be in this class... and, though she won't be in this class, Coralie's other sister... Vivienne-Ariane d'Allemagne. Rather unique names, hm?" Mr. Gavin muttered to himself.

"Sound's like the kind of name Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt would use for a kid," a girl said named Taylor said with a laugh. Edward smiled, because he'd heard some of her thoughts. In these daydreams, she planned on having a child with Jasper, and naming it Muffin whether it was a girl or not.

"Coralie, Jacques, and Vivienne-Ariane are common names in France." A girl named Virginie Riviere said with an eye roll.

"How would you know? You don't live in France."

"I won't dignify that a response, Dylan. Partly because your an idiot, and partly because your so self-absorbed you probably don't even hear me now."

"All right, All right, class. Let's not argue," Mr. Gavin said, "I only meant to announce their arrival. I did not mean to start 'The American Civil War Part II the West Coast Attacks the West Coast'. And thank you for your input, Miss Riviere, now we can all understand why our new additions have the names they have. Now, back to what we were discussing..."

Edward zoned out again. These had to be the vampires. Yet Alice had said their names were Amelie, Thierry, and Lucie. Were they trying to trick them? Or was Edward just being paranoid? He decided it was a little bit of both. There hadn't been enough trouble since he changed Bella. He wasn't complaining, of course, but it was enough to make him nervous. Not to mention there was his tendency to overreact to contend with. Edward looked out the window and tried to think about other things that were less haunting, and inescapable.

**Lucie:**

It was Thursday, and it was time to go to school. Lucie downed the blood in her glass, and stared at Benoit, who stared back. She was angry with him for saying something he definetely shouldn't have said this morning. She then checked her watch as she waited for Amelie, and Thierry. Lucie was always angry when she was up to bat to be the school girl. She, Loic, and Manon traded turns. Benoit, lucky him, was never a part of it because he was forever stuck in his mid thirties. It all came down to the cover story they would use. If they used the same one over, and over... well, things would look suspicious, yes? Benoit finished his own glass, and rinsed it out in the sink as Amelie, and Thierry hopped down the steps.

"Ready to go, Vivienne-Ariane?" Amelie asked. Lucie had always admired Amelie's clothing choices: they were ones straight off the backs of runway models. Except Amelie always looked better wearing them.

"Surely. Who are you wearing?" Lucie responded, rising.

"Chanel, and my Marc Jacobs. You?"

"Bebe, and I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay," Amelie said, taking Thierry's hand as she skipped out to the car. Amelie didn't usually skip, but when she had the oppurtunity to show off just how rich and beautiful she was she became very up-beat.

Lucie stood there for a second, staring at Benoit.

"Are you going to apoligize?" She asked him.

"Nope," Benoit responded with a slight smile. Lucie glared at him for a moment, and then she smiled.

"Good, that's what I love about you," she said, walking up to his side, and kissing his cheek. Then she walked out the door with a smile on her face, and a song in her heart. Well, the song was actually Break Up Song by the American Hi Fi, but it was the thought that counts, right?

**Mr. Gavin:**

Alan Gavin wasn't used to this sort of... feeling. He was teaching his class, and trying to not pay attention to the new girl in this class, Coralie d'Allemagne. Her blond hair fell past her shoulders, her lovely red-blue eyes, the beautiful smile, and her short skirt... Mr. Gavin brought himself back to reality. He still had to finish grading these papers. He glanced up at his class as they watched the movie, and noticed Edward Cullen staring at Coralie and Jacques angrily, and suspiciously. Mr. Gavin frowned at Edward's hostile demeanor. Was he jealous that he and his family were no longer the new students? Mr. Gavin hadn't taken Edward for the immature, and self-centered type. He watched as Jacques looked over at Coralie, and smiled. Coralie returned the smile with a graceful air. She threw another smile over her shoulder in Edward's direction, ignoring the expression on his face as he watched her. Coralie turned around, and smirked, as she refocused on the movie. Mr. Gavin looked back at his papers, and sighed as he continued to grade them.

The period wore on, and the movie ended. Mr. Gavin set aside his papers, he flipped on the lights, and took out the movie. The class immediately began talking, discussing every dramatic event they had thought up during the course of the movie. Mr. Gavin eyed Edward, and Coralie suspiciously as they had both turned to each other, observing one another in absolute disgust. Mr. Gavin would have done something normally. In fact, he was just about to approach them, when a thought flickered into mind. _Maybe it's best if I just let them figure it all out on their own, _he thought, and then he sat down in his chair. For the next five minutes, he kept the class under control, as Edward and Coralie had a stare down. They seemed to be talking, but their lips moved too fast for Mr. Gavin to be sure of that. Coralie finally turned around, glancing at Jacques. She looked like she was saying something, but Jacques couldn't have possibly heard... Jacques nodded all the same, and he smiled at her. Coralie smiled back, as she picked up her bag. The bell rang, and the students exitted, and headed off to lunch.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please continue to do so, and I'll get to work on the next chapter: find out what happens when the Cullen kids meet Amelie (Coralie), Thierry (Jacques), and Lucie (Vivienne-Ariane) in the lunch room, and have a little... discussion... about food habits, and beliefs. Also, find out why Amelie, Thierry, and Lucie are using different names within the schools walls. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

**Creatures of the Night**

**Chapter Four: Tea with the Enemy**

A/N: After, what, a year? I've returned. Thanks for all the reviews. :D

**Amelie**

Amelie held Thierry's hand as they walked into the cafeteria. They spoke in low voices, inaudible to human ears, as they walked. Lucie walked by them swiftly, sending a wink over her shoulder as she went to sit down at a table right next to the Cullens. The Cullen family glared in her direction, but Lucie paid them no mind. She simply pulled out a paperback novel, and began to read. Amelie and Thierry joined them with their props at hand. Amelie flipped her hair back, and sent a smile in the direction of a boy across the room whose mouth was agape as he watched her. Though her heart belonged to Thierry, and it always would, Amelie adored the attention. Lucie rolled her eyes at Amelie.

"Nice day, eh, Viv? Enjoying yourself?" Amelie asked teasingly.

Lucie rolled her eyes again. "Sure thing, Coralie. Pretending I'm 16 has been a blast considering I'm really four hundred and seven."

"Ah, yes. I forgot we were talking to someone so old, wise, jaded, and worldly." Amelie replied lightly. Thierry chuckled as Lucie sent a grimace in Amelie's direction.

"What about you young dears? Feeling bored?" Amelie asked the Cullens, who glared warily in response.

"What are you even doing here?" Edward asked. Amelie blinked.

"Why, we're eating, Edward. What do you mean by that, anyway?"

"What business do you have here, considering?"

"Considering what?" Thierry asked. "That we eat from our natural food source like it was intended. You act like we're so blasphemous, but we're just following out natural instinct."

"It's cruel." Bella said.

"Call it what you will, but we are what we are." Thierry said with an indifferent shrug.

"And we're not about to change every aspect of our nature because of this… guilt trip you're attempting to send us on." Lucie added, flipping the page of her novel.

"You're making things suspicious." Rosalie argued. "And we were here first."

"You were suspicious on your own." Lucie replied without glancing up.

"Then you're making us more suspicious then we have to be!"

"Opinion."

"Fact!"

"Then you can leave. We aren't going to disappear because you told us to do so." Lucie said firmly, not taking her eyes off her book once.

"We're not leaving," Emmett said fiercely.

"Then don't leave. It doesn't make a difference to us." Amelie said coolly. "And, Edward, if you would be so kind, stop trying to read my mind. You know it won't work."

Edward scowled, but the others blinked in surprise.

"I'm a telepath. I have experience in both invading and defending minds." Amelie said tiredly. "Edward is not the first to attempt this, nor will he be the last. Now, let's not be a immature about this, Edward, and stop it."

Things were silent for a moment until Amelie rose suddenly, sent Edward a scathing look, and motioned for her family to follow her. Thierry did so indifferently, while Lucie grimaced, closing her book with regret. Together they left the cafeteria,

and the eyes that followed them did so in a fascination that resembled a sort of worship.

**The Cullen House**

"This is a most interesting new development," Carlisle said calmly upon hearing of the events that took place at Sequim High.

"What are we going to do about them?" Edward asked.

"Do about them?" Esme repeated, frowning. "Surely we can exist peacefully? They don't seem completely impossible. I'm sure that, with persistence, we can find some kind of resolution…"

"You didn't talk to them. They were-"

"Actually, Edward," Alice interrupted him, her expression thoughtful. "I don't think they're looking for a fight. I don't think that's why they came here."

"But we can't be sure of there exact reason! It could be anything!" Edward argued.

"Yes," Alice allowed, "Anything except that they came here to pick a fight with us. They didn't know we were here, I'm sure of it. They aren't particularly hostile, really."

"But they-" Bella started in protest.

"We have friends that feed from their 'natural food source' and we don't consider _them_ hostile, do we?"

"Of course not, they are our friends," Edward said.

"Exactly." Alice said.

"Alice-"

"I know what I'm talking about."

"Alice, from what I was able to glimpse of Amelie's mind before she blocked me out was that she's completely selfish. Lucie couldn't care less about the deaths of innocents, she scoffs at them, and Thierry thinks a human's worth is equal only to the length of the duration in which they sustain him. I have little doubt that the rest of their coven is any different."

"But you haven't even given them a chance, Edward. So you can never know." Carlisle said patiently.

"So we stay?"

Emmett shrugged, and said, "If they want a fight, we can give them a fight."

"But it doesn't have to come to that, right, Alice?" Jasper asked, glancing at his mate.

"No, it really doesn't," Alice insisted, her eyes on Edward, and they looked slightly suspicious.

Edward stood, and gazing at them all, he said flatly, "They are very much like the Volturi. They are the very essence of our kind, and I doubt I will ever see otherwise."

With that Edward left the room. He stood against the stairwell. His eyes were closed, and he was thinking very hard. He was thinking about if this would really have to come to a fight. He was thinking about what would happen after that. But mostly he was thinking about how lucky he was to be able to be alone in his own thoughts. He was thinking about how grateful he was that no one knew…


End file.
